


Trepidation

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek XII Into Darkness
Genre: Angst, Courage, Established Relationship, Fear, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear is a constant in the universe. It isn't that bad if you have someone to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trepidation

Screencap from Into Darkness

  
We are joined together, in the constant struggle.  
Of good and evil, that permeates this world.  
  
It is difficult to defend each one that crosses are paths.  
For they believe within themselves, that it is the truth.  
  
Some might say that we judge poorly, for we do not understand.  
That we must live among them, only then it shall be clear to us.  
  
For what lies behind the nearest star, is couched in mystery and trepidation.  
But together we shall meet it as one soul, one mind, and one heart, never divided.


End file.
